


One bite is not enough

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	One bite is not enough

Jako každý večer, Chanyeol se jeho návštěvníka nemohl dočkat. Nevěděl, jak dlouho už tomu, že se tohle každý večer děje, ale bylo mu to jedno. Rád se v té euforií ztrácel a každý večer čekal a čekal, až se objeví u jeho okna a bude se dožadovat vstupu do Chanyeolova pokoje.

Dnes to bylo, ale jiné. Nikdo nepřicházel a Chanyeol se obával, jestli se něco nestalo, ale jak by mohlo. Vždyť jeho návštěvník, je zrozen z mýtů a lidských povídaček, jak by se něčemu tak krásnému a hlavně nadpřirozenému mohlo něco stát.

Jako každý večer pociťoval, jak se jeho kůže na krku napíná a začíná mírně pálit, jako by se nemohla dočkat toho, kdo ji svými zuby protne a zaboří je hluboko do tepny, ve které koluje krev, kvůli které jeho návštěvník, tak často chodí.

„Chyběl jsem ti?“ Chanyeol vzhlédl a uviděl před sebou, tu nejkrásnější bytost, kterou kdy viděl. Pokaždé se mu zadrhne dech a není schopen ničeho, než se na mladíka před sebou intenzivně dívat. Mladík se přisedl k Chanyeolovi na postel a usmál se na něho. Chanyeol úsměv automaticky oplatil a zadíval se jeho návštěvě přímo do očí, které červeně žhnuly.

„Jdeš pozdě,“ vydechl Chanyeola nemohl se přestat dívat mladíkovi, do těch krásných očí, které ho vábili a volali, aby se dostal k mladíkovi před sebou blíž a blíž, aby s ním splynul v jedno tělo, aby byli jeden.

Chanyeol si nestihl uvědomit, co se děje do doby, než pocítil tlak na svém hrdlu a poté následovala bolest, než se špičáky zakously dost hluboko a potom následovala jenom slast a euforie. Chanyeol se instinktivně k mladíkovi přiblížil a objal ho, tak jak mu jejich pozice dovolovala.

Chanyeol svojí krev ochutnal už dávno před tím a proto, když se mladík odpoutal od jeho hrdla a vtisk mu krvavý polibek na rty, nebyl překvapený a polibek se snažil udržet co nejdéle. Věděl, že když se Baekhyun od jeho hrdla odpoutal, tak tohle je polibek na rozloučenou, jako každý večer. A Chanyeol nechtěl, aby to skončilo, bylo moc brzy. Ještě si jeho společnost neužil a on už chce odejít.

„Baekhyune,“ Chanyeol přerušil polibek a Baekhyuna objal, vdechoval jeho typickou vůni. Nechtěl, aby odešel. Ale Baekhyun, se od Chanyeola oddálil a usmál se na něho a v tu chvíli byl pryč. Celý pokoj zel prázdnotou, bez jeho přítomnosti. A na stole ležela jedna červená růže, tak jako každý večer.


End file.
